EqueShock
by Smallman5
Summary: Lucky, a young unicorn mare finds herself held captive and being brought to a large underwater city called Nirvana. Not knowing how she got there she finds out who hired the ponies to bring her there. After escaping she finds herself alone in a world she doesn't know and remembering parts of her forgotten childhood.
1. Chapter 1: Intro to the city

CHAPTER 1:

Some nights I get dreams from when I was just a little filly no older than 8. Most of the time they were comforting dreams, but this one…this one was a nightmare. I was in my room that I barely remember from my childhood. The slightly faded violet wallpaper on the walls and my bed squished in the corner of the room, surrounded by mountains of toys I had scattered around. As I was sitting up in bed I heard a noise like glass was breaking.

"Is somepony there?" I stammered fearing of what it might be. I waited for a minute. No answer. I got out from bed and started to make my way down the dark hallway. I could see from what little light there was my living room. Inside was a fireplace already lit as if someone had started it recently as well as a broken mirror next to it. It was broken and I could see shards on the carpet. I stepped toward it and saw myself in it. I was my age, 21 years old with my pale dark blue fur and my black hair. Underneath the dark crimson dress I wore was the cutie mark on my rump of a pool ball and a pool stick. My eyes were still the almost unnatural glowing yellow color. All was the same about myself accept for one thing. I had a black ring around my right eye and second later I felt it.

Pain flushed to my face as I woke up and saw a silhouette standing over me. Oh was I feeling like I haven't eaten in days. Once my eyes adjusted to how bright it was I finally saw who it was. It was a stallion, but not some ordinary one he seemed disfigured and was carrying a pistol strapped to his side. "Looks like our little lady has finally woken up from her beauty sleep." He said. He spoke with an Irish accent and until just now I didn't notice the other two ponies in the small room. "Get her up we've almost reached the city." One of the others said. I stood and asked "What city? What are you talking about and where am I?"

"It doesn't matter now, just be quiet so we can bring you to him and get paid." I then thought to myself, why me and who is this pony that he was talking about. Now that I was standing I could see we were in a sort of metal sphere with one window. Outside all I could see was water, then a minute later a sight that astounded me was lit up by the a bright sun shining through the water. A city underwater, how can this happen I...I just can't think of anything like this before. The capsule we were inside suddenly stopped and a part of it opened.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Malicious

CHAPTER 2:

I was immediately pushed out onto a cold metal floor. The inside of the city was not as glamorous as the outside entails, but what the heck. There were a lot of windows covering the walls with leeks creating puddles on the ground. Lights flickered as we moved through many passageways. We occasionally walked passed what appeared to be rooms, but they seemed like they were all abandoned. Before I was able to ask where everypony was, a door opened up to reveal a large room and a stallion sitting at a desk.

"Come, bring her over and take off her binds." He said with a calm voice that seemed almost familiar. They sat me down right in front of him. He was an orange pony with slicked hair and a handlebar moustache. "Why, don't be shy lucky8-ball, your safe here."

"Wait a minute H-how did you know my name?"

"Oh my, you don't remember do you? That's such a shame, after all this place is your home."

The words stuck to me and hearing them made me have a headache as if I knew something about here and something about this place. Why does he want me here? How did I even get here in the first place? My head hurt just from thinking about it.

I asked "Who are you?"

He simply responded "Well my dear unicorn I am many things, but you can call me Leroy Mendacious or just Mendacious if you wish."

"Ok Mendacious what do you want with me?"

"In due time I will tell you but for now just relax."

He seemed odd, but wasn't disfigured like the other ponies that brought me here. I was just about to ask another question when who seemed like the leader of the people who brought me here blurted. "Okay Mendacious we brought you your girl now where's our money?"

"About that, I lied. Now leave I don't need you anymore." His response sounding much ruder than when he spoke to me just a minute ago.

"What!? You lying Bastard!" The men immediately pulled their guns out on him. But before one shot Malicious pulled a gun out from under his desk holding it in his mouth and firing.

When both The men and Malicious both were shooting at each other I stood up and ran. The entrance was blocked by the men so I looked around quickly try and find another way out. The only other way was a fountain that drained into a large pipe on the side of the room. Before jumping into the pipe I saw Malicious shoot the last man and scream to me "Don't leave!"

I slid down the metal tube just barely large enough for me to slide down. It smelled like rotten sea shells and death when I was going down. Eventually what was little water filled up higher and higher until it started to fill my lungs. Things started to go dark and before I went unconscious all I felt was a splash.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Nirvana

CHAPTER 3:

I had another dream, this time about being trapped in a glass box, overlooking the city that I still didn't the name of underneath me. I saw the large Manehatten styled buildings and metal pony statues. The city was lit up with neon signs. The tank was slowly filling up with water and eventually I had a hard time trying to keep above the water with my hooves. I was never a good swimmer and as soon as the top filled with water I woke up. I laid there for a moment, soaked, tired, and hungry not doing anything. Just when I thought I was safe all of a sudden I heard a voice echo throughout the room and down the hall. It was that crazed pony Malicious speaking through one of the speakers on the wall.

_"Attention all citizens of Euphoria if you see a grey unicorn named Lucky, bring her to me. Whether it be alive or dead."_

Again I felt angry and confused about why I'm here. But now I knew what seems to be the name of the city.

"Euphoria, why is that name sound so familiar?"

Then again why did so many other things sound familiar also? I finally got up and stepped out of the pool. Not walking a few steps I found a dead body of another deformed pony. Lying next to it was a needle and a gun. I picked up the pistol with my mouth and when I moved my tongue forward the pistol fired with a loud noise that echoed all around. I figured out it must be activated by my tongue. So I put it in the belt that was part of my now torn, stained, husk of what it used to be. Next to the body was a vending machine that said on it.

_"Adam, something special to make your life easier."_

There was a glass bottle filled with a red fluid that had a tag on it that said _"a fire plasmid, burn enemies by setting them on fire with a spell."_ I've never heard of anypony shooting fire at anyone. It looked like only a needle could fit in the top. I turned my head slowly, staring at the bloody needle next to the pony corpse. "Huh" I grabbed it filled up the syringe and injected whatever fluid it was.

I felt a hot burning, sensation in my body; it was so painful I could almost not handle it. I stumbled backwards into a wall. Seeing my reflection in the glass window, I saw my horn literally on fire.

"Aaaaaaah! My horn it's on fire! Help! Help! I can't take it!"

Before I could black out again the pain went away and all I saw was fire coming off of my horn. It was weird but it didn't hurt at all. Not anymore at least. As soon I was sure it was over I left, walking down the corridors until I was in a very large lobby-like area. I could hear music coming from a radio. That wasn't the only thing, I also heard muttering coming from the level above. I wondered how those ponies above didn't hear my screams from other room, but then realized that maybe every door was sound proof.

I started to walk slowly toward the door on the other side of the room. Every step making my heart pumped harder. I was almost to the door when I heard a loud siren echo throughout the entire lobby area.

"That's just amazing." I said.

Not second too soon loud, clambering footsteps rumbled down the stairs towards me. I rushed toward the door as fast as I could, but before I reached it. A sort of mechanical airship flew in front of me with its light red. It started firing and the bullets immediately hit my side as I tried to escape.

"Looks like the Mare we were told to look out for." One of the many disfigured ponies said.

"Let's kill it! Gouge out 'er eyes!" Another one suggested with a creepy smile stretching across their face.

I felt utterly doomed; there was absolutely nothing I could do to save myself. Wait a minute, that plasmid thing that I found. Focusing, I thought of setting all of them on fire like I would when doing spells. Unlike any magic I've seen my horn started to burn again accept this time it didn't hurt. I knew after that my horn was on fire, but they didn't seem to be affected by my horn."

"What the heck is this? H-her eyes they're…glowing!" a couple of them backed away from me in fear.

"This is just a trick. You can't fool me with your unicorn magic." The pony continued to walk toward me; he was smiling revealing sharp jagged teeth.

Now I knew there was definitely something wrong with these ponies. Panicking, I looked around for some sort of escape when I realized that there was water covering where many of the ponies stood. Looking closer the water doesn't even look like water, it looks like oil. As if casting a spell a ball of fire flew out towards the floor and almost instantly caught on fire. Many of the ponies standing there went up in flames, screaming while their skin turned black like charcoal.

While they were distracted, I got up and limped to a table. On the table was another syringe, but this one had the label C.A.D.E.N.C.E. on it. Not wasting any time I injected it into my front leg. This wasn't like the other stuff I picked up back in the other room. I wasn't feeling anymore pain in my side and looking over, all of my wounds were gone. As if that airship never shot me.

I tried to use a simple levitation spell to see if I could use my pistol easier that way, but I couldn't. Maybe the what was it?... Plasmids? Maybe that negated my ability to use any of the spells I've learned and instead now can only use the one I picked up.

The rest of those ponies after me finally finished putting themselves out. Unable to use my spells I bit down on the handle of the gun and started firing at them. The gun was hard to control so I missed the first few shots, but after that I figured out how to hold it steadier. All of the ponies one by one went down from my shots.

I walked up to them. I looked into their eyes, staring into nothing.

"Why? Who would let these ponies become these…things?" I shed tears, knowing that I killed them by myself with my own hooves.

After a minute of crying I looked at the pockets in their clothes. "Maybe there's something in their pockets."

Every last one of them I searched finding ammo, more C.A.D.E.N.C.E.S., and even some food. My hunger was finally tamed from half of a sandwich and an old apple. Walking up the stairs past the dead bodies there was written on the wall in what looked like blood, the word "_Grafters_" over another dead body.

"That must be what their called."

I noticed something next to the body. It was a small recording device. On it was a picture of a different pony, a mare and her name. _Fleur Dis Lee_

I pressed play "_My husband fancy pants just wanted to bring me to this supposed underwater paradise. Apparently, he heard about this place from one of his high society friends. I just hope we can at least make it out of here in time for the Gala in Canterlot."_

This must've been recorded before this place turned so bad. I should keep an eye out for more of these. There was one door with a sign over it in fancy black letters reading "_Welcome to Nirvana."_


	4. Chapter 4: A knight without his shield

Chapter 4:

"Iron Shield!"

I woke up to the intercom saying something about some unicorn. My vision was a little fuzzy still from drinking the night before. While having the worst headache possible, I got out of the bar seat, stumbling a bit. "Man Iron Shield you really got to stop drinking." I said to myself walking out the door. Checking again for all my things that I had last night, or was it earlier today? Whatever, it seemed I had everything with me, my rifles still strapped to my side just under my wing, some extra Malt liquor in my tin just in case I need to numb up before a fight, and my wallet. I checked inside to make sure nobody swiped anything, not like I didn't already spend it all on something the night before to drown my sorrows like usual. All that was in there was my ID showing my name age and what room I stayed in because apparently they were expecting some old Mare with ahlzeimer's to stay down in this dump.

I put that old leather wallet back into my shirt pocket and went off to go see if I can find my room. While stumbling down the messy hallway, I noticed that there was nopony in the halls. "I guess it must be pretty late if everyone's asleep."

With my fuzzy vision from all of my drinking earlier I could still see a few large ponies knocking on my room's door. I hid around the corner, just peeking around enough to see them a minute later smash through my door. They stepped inside calling "Iron shield, where are you? Malicious still needs his money you owe him." When they were finally inside I followed behind hoping I can get the jump on them so I can get them away befor…" My thought was cut off as soon as one of them yelled. "Ey! Jerry, come here! I found a safe!"

Shit! They found it. Still a bit drunk, I almost fell over but caught myself before I completely face planted into that solid metal floor. I must've made quite a noise because almost in tandem they both turned their heads toward me.

"Hey, Iron Shield!" one of the blokes bellowed at me. I turned not before I saw both of them grab out two very blunt objects and held them in their mouths, a pipe, and of course, a wrench. I had to reload my gun while running since they would beat the living shit out of me if I didn't. Reaching for my ammo in my pocket, I realized that I must've left all of my ammo back in my room. I also didn't have any of that new fancy magic elixir stuff everyone's been talking about since there are some bad side affects about deformations and not being able to use any magic if you were a unicorn. Knowing that I'd have to fight them eventually, I turned around running at them.

They didn't notice it so I was able to fly a few feet in the air towards the ceiling and kick one in the face, knocking him out cold. The other just yelled slightly muffled by the pipe in his mouth "What? Aw, not Wrench! I'm going to rip those wings right off that little fucking back!"

He started running at full speed right at me. I could see all that anger in his eyes. When he was almost right next to me, I turned around and bucked him right into his large, beefy head. As soon as my hoof connected, he just slumped over onto his belly.

To get rid of the knocked out Earth ponies, I dragged both of them down the trash chute. "I hope it's not trash day today."

After my "business" was taken care of I went to my room and locked the door. I was finally backed in my room. My house, if you could call it that, had almost nothing in it that wasn't damaged or stained. That wasn't even because those two brutes searched here. The wallpaper was ripped in many places and the carpet…well there wasn't really any, just the cold metal floor. The only nice place was my fireplace and in front of it was my leather sofa and a coffee table.

I decided I've had enough excitement for one day, but in the corner of my eye I saw something. I picked it up and realized it was just a phonograph. After I brushed off some of the dust I noticed on it was the picture of a orange earth pony wearing a cowboy hat and had freckles. There was a plate under the picture that said AppleJack. So, I played it.

"_Woooeeee! I sure do think it was nice for Celestia to give us a vacation down in this here underwater city. Isn't that right AppleBloom?"_ Another voice responded with "_Yeah big sis, but why are you recording your words on that thinga mabobber?" _The original voice continued. "_This thing here's called a phonograph and Twilight told me to use it instead of writing, Says it lasts longer."_ The recording ended.

"Who was this applejack and Twilight? Were they the last residents here before the whole city gone to shit?" I said aloud, as if anyone was going to respond. I think I'll just think over this whole thing tomorrow when I'm over this horrible hangover. I Climbed into bed after turning off the lights and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: CELESTIAM

Chapter 5:

Although I was almost killed three times and I had no idea what the time was the city through the window was beautiful. The buildings themselves were masterpieces, all of which was a charade of what was really happening inside. The rooms and corridors all seemed to be leaking in some way and the floors were just covered in muck. The stench of saltwater and machinery filled the air, almost suffocating.

I explored what seemed to go on forever until I heard music playing. Could there actually be some sort of civilization here? I didn't hesitate, running towards the sound through different rooms. I stopped. There was a bright white door and a sign above it reading "_Music lounge_". I took a single step towards the decorated metal door and it slid open revealing a large bright room. Tables with lit candles and ponies of all kinds sitting at them covered the room like a carpet. That wasn't even the best part; there on the back of the room was a dark wood stage and a handsome unicorn playing it. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a… rabbit mask?

Blinking from confusion, for a second the music stopped and the room changed in front of me before my very eyes. The room was dark and silent, devoid of any life. The vibrant colors were now replaced with grey. There were dead bodies riddled around the lounge.

"Where is it all? All of the ponies and the beautiful music. I-I-I" I began to cry. The only chance of seeing someone who doesn't want to kill me or capture me was now gone. I wiped away my tears to see something on the stage. The piano was still there and slumped over it was that same colt I saw, but he was dead and under him was a puddle of either water or his own urine. I got up to the stage to see him up close; I took the rabbit mask off of him and fell backward off the stage. Getting up from the dirty floor I could see his face clearly. It was completely disfigured. His eyes were bloodshot and his irises themselves where white and…glowed? The rest of his face looked as if he was mauled by an entire pack of timberwolves; and blood was around his mouth and was splattered on the piano. I just couldn't look away from the grotesque sight.

I could smell something different than what a usual body was like. It was somehow familiar to me. Before I could figure it out I heard loud booming hoof steps from my left. I quickly hid behind one of the tables and peeked over just a bit to see what it was. The door opened and a large thing came out of the entrance. I was looked like it was wearing an old scuba suit but it was different. The pony, if it was one had around eight yellow circular lights on its head. Two metal rings went around its head like a skeleton you draw for comics and such. This thing was larger than anypony I've ever seen. Strapped to its side was a large drill. The drill was covered with blood at the end. It slowly trotted to the center of the room, stopping close to the stage.

"Come on Daddy the angle is here!" a voice of a filly was coming from the monster.

I was in shock as a filly got up onto the stage; she was wearing a grey dress and tied to one of her front hooves was a needle. M jaw fell open when I saw her eyes. They were a glowing yellow color. She happily skipped to the pianist's corpse and stabbed him with the needle. She said while the need was injected into his back "I can smell C.E.L.E.S.T.I.A.M."

Did she smell the same thing I did? That can't be right. After what seemed like forever, the filly took out the needle and… drank out of the back. A pink liquid went into her tiny mouth and some of it dribbled down to her chin. I had to stop myself from gagging, but for some reason the liquid itself looked almost appetizing to me. She got on the back of the large creature and they left the room a few minutes later. When the door closed I could hear the muffled humming of the filly as they walked away.

"What was that thing?" I asked myself. I started thinking that maybe sticking around and thinking over it wasn't the best plan at the moment. As fast as I could, I left the lounge and the corpse of the pianist behind


	6. Chapter 6: Where the Maple woods whisper

Chapter 6:

Galloping down the very long, narrow hallway, I noticed what looked like a faded red wagon. Stopping in front of it I could see it was more of that stuff from before what was it again um… Adam was it? This time I'm not going to take it right away like the last. Instead, I'm going to save it until I can find one of those machines it was in. Like my pistol and needle I put the large bottle under my cloth belt which surprisingly held up well from all the things I've been through. I started my way down the rest of the corridor until I heard a happy jingle.

"What could that be this time?"

I followed the music to the left of the hall until I came to another large room, but instead of it being a lounge or a hotel entrance sort of thing it was a two leveled space. I couldn't describe it more than just a very large space…The walls were torn, the same smell of saltwater and dead fish was still there but wasn't as overwhelming as before. I looked around inside of the poorly lit room and saw two deformed unicorns who's horns were..uh..different than normal. One's horn was the same way mine was, on fire and the other had electricity traveling around it. The one with electricity coiling around its horn had lines glowing bright neon blue all around that one spot on its head. It took me a good second to realize that those were her veins.

"Shit. I can't take on ones with magic…er whatever that those drugs gave." I whispered to myself. "Okay, okay, just calm down and think."

I lied next to a small chair that had a large enough shadow to hide me. For what seemed like forever I thought of a way of dealing with it. I couldn't think of anything at all. I moved a little bit and the bottle of liquid fell from my belt and clanged on the metal flooring. The clang echoed for a good three seconds and then there was silence. My mind was rushing, and I felt as if I would throw up. I stared at the unicorns to see if they looked at me; but thankfully they didn't seem to have noticed. All they did was sit there looking at the flickering machines and a second later they returned to beating the machines like raindrops in a storm. Silently I reached out of the shadow and slid the bottle back over. It was my only hope to get past them so I filled my syringe and read the label.

The label was lit by the fire on my horn. It read "_C.E.L.E.S.T.I.A.M., a byproduct of Adam gathered from pure magic found in the eggs of water dragons is a special new product that gives magic to anypony without the need of a horn. WARNING: unicorns that use product may not be able to use spells and taking C.E.L.E.S.T.I.A.M. may cause facial disfigurations." _I really should've read the other one's warning label. There was more "_Ever needed and extra kick in your step? Or maybe you're jealous that unicorns can pick things up with ease while you have to use your hooves? Presenting Telekinesis, giving you the power to levitate objects and throw them at high speeds." _

Well it couldn't hurt if I already had one. I injected the long needle into my hoof, the liquid seething through my veins and arteries until it hit me like a ton of bricks. All over my body I felt pain, but this time it felt like I was going to explode. My heart started to race as pain of pressure all throughout my body intensified. I wanted to scream but if I did I knew those unicorns would kill me so I clenched my jaw and kept quite. Tears ran down my face as my vision became blurry and disoriented. Like the other C.E.L.E.S.T.I.A.M. before hand the pain stopped as quickly as it came. The light from the fire was gone, but I knew it probably wasn't gone. I sneaked out of the shadow to a nearby water puddle. Another body lay next to me as I stared almost blankly into the murky water.

I was looking into my reflection and knew it was me, but it just didn't look like me. My face looked older and had some wrinkles. Dark circles had formed underneath my eyes and my face…my face had vein-like bumps on my cheek and forehead. The deformities from taking that must've been true. I had a sad expression on my face, unlike how I was before all of this. My horn instead of being on fire looked normal, but something else was there. The light around my horn seemed to bend and was greyer than everywhere else. I thought of the other plasmid and how my horn was ablaze before and then like magic my horn was on fire again.

I observed it closely as I thought of one C.E.L.E.S.T.I.A.M. and the other. Switching back and forth until I stopped on the telekinesis. From the corner of my eye I saw a broken pipe hanging off the wall. Water drizzled from it onto the floor. It looked sharp with its jagged end hanging down so I tried using the levitation spell to rip it off the wall. The pipe began to wiggle and tremble until. It tore from the wall with a very loud smash. The unicorns immediately stopped beating the machines and ran to towards the noise. I threw the pipe directly at the one with fire on its horn. The sharp end impaled his throat straight cleanly threw. Blood drooled from his mouth as his body collapsed to the floor. When hitting it the pipe tore sideways into his neck. The force of the pipe ripped the flesh keeping one side of his head on and clanged on the floor. His head flapped sideways with blood squirting out, dying a large portion of the floor a dark crimson color. The other unicorn spotted me and shot lighting from her horn into the water next to me. Before I knew it I looked over to see my tail was in the puddle.

The shock traveled up my body from my tail up my plot to my face. I fell to the floor and convulsed. I couldn't move for my pistol because all of the muscles in my body were tensed up and all I could feel was pain like waves traveling up and down my body. I thought it was over until it started to fade and my muscles relaxed. I wasn't able to see where the unicorn went because I was on the floor thrashing about. I stood up slowly with my hoofs spread apart still shaking a bit from before and got my pistol ready in my mouth. I struggled to walk for a few seconds but then found my footing and treaded forward. Past furniture tall enough for me to not see well past I was ready fire at the unicorn.

Next to the now pale corpse sat the mare that just electrocuted me. I snuck behind her ready to fire, but stopped. She was just sitting there with her head hanging down at the dead body. Tears ran down her face before she said

"Go on, kill me. Kill me like you killed him…Well aren't you going to do it?" she turned her head and looked right into my eyes. Since she was close I could see just what she looked like. Her coat was white and her eyes were a bright blue like an icicle which peered at me. I could see in her eyes that she'd seen horrible things. Her eyes full of wisdom of the things, of the true horrors down in this metal city.

"N-no. I'm not going to kill you." I stammered

She went from the sad yet angry look back to just a sad face.

She responded with "Figures. He was my entire life ya'know. Now I have nothing. No money, Adam, or family and you won't even give me death."

"I didn't know what you were going to d-" I was cut off.

"Of course you didn't know anything. Why would you? If you won't kill me then leave. Now!"

I put my pistol away and walked past her to the machines. From all their beating they didn't work, but there was a recording on one of them. I picked it up and read the name which was Maple Winter. I looked up and saw the picture. It was hers…I pressed the play button.

"_My brother and I have been all over the place and still haven't found any money and only enough food to stay alive. We have a plan though; if we can find that unicorn then maybe we can steal keys to his personal pod so we can leave. We both agreed that if either of us died then we'd keep pushing on to find the pod, but I don't know if I could do that. I'm not as strong as him and ever since we moved here he's all I got." _The recording ended.


	7. Chapter 7: Forged from fires of Hell

Chapter 7:

I woke up from my slumber to smell of smoke. I quickly looked up to see my entire room was ablaze. I jumped out of bed and as fast as I could, grabbed my gun along with some money. While covering my muzzle with one of my hooves, I tried to make my way through the fires. When I reached the door I found that it was sealed shut by something. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" I was burning up from the hot smoke and ash that covered almost the entire floor. If I stood there any longer I'd be engulfed in the flames. So I started to slam my entire frame into the door. Over and over and over again until my side hurt. That didn't work at all. I looked at the door closer to see the wheel that turned in the center before it would open normally. With all my might I put both front hooves on it and turned. It started to come loose just as the fire drew nearer to my hind legs. I bit hard onto the metal ring and pulled with all of my body. Right as the flames were searing the tip of my tail, the wheel on the door turned quickly and lifted halfway.

I galloped out into the hallway away from the searing ashes to find the hallway itself was also on fire. "Great, now I definitely know this wasn't an accident." I said to myself before a pony ran out of the other rooms on fire. Their body was charred with skin bubbling and peeling off in large chunks. The pony's gender was only recognizable by her screams that were bellowing throughout the hall. She ran quickly to one side and smacked herself against one of the walls. Her head slammed into a large nail that protruded from the wall and she went silent. She peeled off the wall leaving a large blood mark and fell to the floor.

She was dead and it happened so quickly my body just didn't know how to react. I turned and saw some of the fire was growing surprisingly since there wasn't anything flammable out in the ha… I then realized that someone must've actually come here and set this whole place on fire. Somepony probably poured gasoline or oil all over the place before setting it off. I ran as fast as I could past the burning rooms and corpses turned to charcoal from the flames to the end door out. The door opened and I escaped.

I was breathing hard covered in soot and sweat all over my body. I took my wallet out quickly to see if it was still there. It was. My wife and little daughter's faces glowed in the drab dark area I was now in. I placed the photo back inside the wallet to see on the wall were words painted with what looked like a mixture of burnt tissue and blood. Underneath was a Pegasus like me, but his face was completely burnt and his right hoof had bone surrounded by ripped and burnt muscle. Now looking up from the disgusting sight read

"_Abandon every hope all who enter"_

The letter R's end streaked down to the hoof of the colt below. I whispered "Well at least your suffering has ended my friend, but I'm afraid mine has only begun."


End file.
